


One will breed love, the other: hate

by DeadMeatDog



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dovahkiin leader of companions, F/F, Femslash, Flashbacks, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMeatDog/pseuds/DeadMeatDog
Summary: Kara becomes the leader of the companions with a little help from a beautiful huntress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my own personal fic and I didn't think I was gonna post it but here I am XD it's a little uh not finished but yknow   
> Enjoy lol

"Leader?"

"I'm in here." The blonde replied to what had to be Aela. The huntress entered into the harbinger's quarters, eyes taking in everything around her. Kara, the new leader of the companions, was sitting on the edge of the hand carved wooden bed, a small brown book in her hands. She was dressed in her usual mage's garb, except for the hood which was down. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back by a braid while the rest hung at shoulder length. The book seemed to be a journal, but the writing was too messy to be Kara's.

"Leader, Vilkas wanted to speak to you soon about some work." Aela said in her low voice that was free of any emotion. Kara looked up at her sternly.

"Honestly, Aela, with all we've been through do you think you could at least call me by my real name?" She said, a tiny smirk finding its way to Aela's face. She entered the room more now, and sat down beside Kara, who glanced at her shield-sister once more before returning to her reading. Before Aela could ask, Kara answered.

"This was Kodlak's. He wrote a lot about me in it. He says dreamt about a stranger who helped him fight the wolf hircine. That was before I came along." She paused.

"He knew it was me all along. He told the circle about the dream, yet, when I arrived he didn't say anything to Vilkas, or anyone for that matter. Why do you think that is?"

Aela sat back against the headboard. "It's possible Kodlak wanted to wait for you to prove your worth before revealing that you would lead the companions."

Kara chuckled. "Yeah, proving your worth seems to be a common theme around here." She pointed out.

"If I recall correctly, proving your worth was exactly what made me look into you. If you hadn't helped kill that giant we never would have met." Aela says staring off absentmindedly.

Kara gasped in mock fear. She turned and started to crawl towards Aela. "We can't have that." She said. Aela smirked as Kara placed her hands on both sides of the huntress's waist in a gentle trap. Kara had a wicked glint in her eyes. Aela raised her knee and used her foot to gently push Kara back. "A-a-ah, Vilkas, work, remember?" Kara huffed and slumped back. She grabbed the journal and placed it in the bedside drawer. Then she stood up and proceeded to waltz out of her room, waving bye to Aela who still lounged on the king sized bed. As soon as she was gone Aela reached into the drawer and opened the journal. She skims over most of it, paying attention to the parts that mention her but mostly to the parts that mention Kara. Finally she comes to a page that talks of Kara's succession.

 

**-While Vilkas was confiding, through the shadows of Jorrvaskr, I saw a newcomer approach, who wished to join our numbers. It was the stranger from my dream, the one who would stand with me against the beast. Vilkas began speaking obliquely, not wishing to air our problems in front of our guest, and I had to be doubly cautious to not reveal anything of our secrets to the newcomer while also not revealing the details of my dream to Vilkas.-**

 

At that, Aela is dragged into her thoughts.

* * *

 

_"What do you need, newblood?" Aela questioned as the whelp entered her room. Skjor raised an eyebrow at her._

_"I have your shield." Said the blonde from the doorframe. She was slightly shorter than Aela and definitely thinner. Definitely prettier than most of the women Aela had seen._

_"Ah yes, I've been waiting for this. I heard you gave Vilkas quite the thrashing. Tell me, do you think you could handle him in a real fight?" She inquired, curious of the newcomers response._

_"I'm not one for boasting." She answered, her melodic voice filled with some confidence now. It was endearing to say the least. Aela chuckled._

_"A woman that lets her actions speak for her." Her voice gets a little lower now. "I knew there was something I liked about you." She said slowly._

_The whelp looked away at that. It looked as if she was blushing._

_Trying to pull the attention away from the little moment, Aela called for Farkas._

_"Yes I called you, icebrain." She replied to him when he asked. "Show this newblood where she will be sleeping._

* * *

 

_"Ah!"_

_Kara's back was slammed against the wall as Aela attacked her neck. She sucked at the skin and then bit down hard enough to elicit a moan from the blonde._

_"Shh" Aela whispered as she moved the new blood over to her bed. Aela pushed her over the foot of the bed. Kara plopped down on the bed, holding herself up by her elbows, breathing heavily. The huntress climbed onto the blonde's lap and leaned over, pressing her chest against Kara's. Kara wrapped her arms around Aela's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss, slipping out from underneath Aela and reversing their roles. Pulling back, Kara sat up and stared Aela in the eyes. There was something in them, it was something more than a fire. Those eyes were confined, solitary, safe. Aela hadn't needed anyone else. She was fine by herself. But now that Kara had arrived, something had changed._

* * *

_Skjor, I think it's time we gave the new blood the blessing." She said from across the bench outside her room. Skjor looked up from his book bewildered, eyes wide._

_"Listen, you know there's just something about her. She's done so much for us already, I mean two fragments of Wuuthrad?? I believe she's ready. Plus she's already seen Farkas in his wolf form."_

_"Aela, listen to yourself, she's been a companion for what, a week now? Maybe two? She's not ready." He explained, eyes going back to his book as if he had ended it right then and there. But Aela persisted._

_"The silver-hand are going to be out of hand if we don't do something soon. And we need her to do it. I'll let her use my blood. But we need her fully on board if we are gonna take care of this once and for all." She finished._

_Skjor sighed, clearly realizing it would just be better to do as Aela asked this time._

_"Fine, next time you see her send her my way, I'll meet you at the underforge."_

* * *

_"Oh my gods yes!" Kara whined as Aela entered another finger in her. She leaned her head back against the cold stone of the underforge, huffing intensely._

_"ngh-fuck Aela we can't do this anymore-skjor-"_

_"-Won't be here for another two hours." She finished._

_Kara was about to say something else as Aela sped up but she caught her in a kiss. Muffled moaning was all that could be heard from the blonde now. As Kara neared her climax, Aela withdrew her fingers enough for Kara to lift her head and look up in surprise (and possibly a little anger) before she plunged them back in as far as they could go._

_"AHh FUCKKK!" She screamed, too late for Aela to cover her mouth._

_"_ _By the nines" the huntress let her down slowly from her peak, withdrawing her fingers as Kara regained her strength._

_"If it wasn't already past 8 I'm sure Eorlund, hell, every one in the hold could have heard that scream."_

_"Hey I can't help being loud, especially since it's you." Kara replied in defense._

_Aela rolled her eyes. "Well I accept the compliment but you'd better get dressed before anyone comes to investigate."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Over here!" Aela called as she spotted Kara. She was naked as Aela arrived she was completely flustered._

_"There you are. I was beginning to think you'd never come back." Aela said anxiously as she handed Kara her robes and tried not to look her up and down more than twice._

_"What happened?" Kara asked._

_Aela explained how Kara's transformation was difficult but successful, commenting on how she gave her more trouble than Farkas his first time._

_"Ah yes I'm starting to remember a little now. You're cute as a wolf." She said grinning. Aela rolled her eyes._

_"We have celebration of sorts for you. There's a band of werewolf hunters up ahead, I think you've met them before. The silver-hand. Skjor's scouted ahead." She said in that low powerful voice._

_"Mm, sounds like a lot of fun." Kara said As she finished dressing. "Let's go." She whispered to Aela, and started jogging up the hill._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ~~~~~~~

"Harbinge-oh Aela, it's you. Sorry I was looking for Kara I- what are you doing in here?" Ria asked curiously.

Aela looked up from the journal and narrowed her eyes. "I could ask you the same question."

Ria opened her mouth as if to respond then promptly decided against it and left the room. Aela sighed and put the journal away.

She was unaware of how much time had passed as she entered the main hall and sat in one of the chairs. she picked up a nice looking boiled creme treat and started to munch at it. The hall was seemingly empty, Vilkas had probably accompanied Kara in what ever task he had for her, Farkas was probably out back, Skjor-

Skjor had been very close to Aela. They were always the ones that had been more in tune with the wolf blood. Skjor had always backed Aela and vise versa. Now he was gone.

"Yknow, I've been tending to the warriors of Jorrvaskr for as long as I can remember." said Tilma, the old woman that took care of the companions, pulling the huntress out of her thoughts. Aela raised an eyebrow, curious as to where this was going.

"I see everything, hear everything, and know everything." A moment passed and Aela's eyes widened at what she might be implying. She started to say something but Tilma put her hand out.

"Oh, I'm good at keeping secrets, have to be in this hall." She said, letting Aela relax a little more.

"Thank you." The huntress said.

"You're welcome, dear. Just be careful." She replied as she went back to her duties. Aela sat there stunned to be quite honest. If Tilma knows who else could know?


End file.
